DANDELION
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Kagamine Rin seems to have a strange past she doesn't know about. For a change, her friend Miki takes her to a club. Will this club somehow change Rin's life? Help her answer all the questions she's had? Make her life clearer and reveal her past? RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Whew! Another update, huh? This was gonna' be Rin and Len's original birthday present, but I  
was unable to finish on time. So today, on their birthday, I ended up finishing halfway through the day. ;;  
Anyways, this is going to become a series. :D I'm so excited to get this going~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.  
Dedicated to: Amary, my dear waifu, twin, darlin, and other-mother of our adopted son. lD  
Warning: Language and smoking.

* * *

**_DANDELION._

I wasn't ready for anything in life. Not the times when I'd wake up one day and wonder why I was there. Not the times where I would forget everything that happened previously in my life. Not the times when I would make a fool of myself and ended up becoming embarrassed. Not the times when I would come home from school in a rainstorm or a small blizzard. Not the times when I was asked who I liked, why I liked 'him', who my crush was, if he was cute, hot; you name it—

I wasn't ready for anything.

And _certainly _not this.

"C'mon, Rin, you'll like it a lot!" Miki tugged on my arm in excitement as I was putting away my books on the bookshelf in my room.

"No, Miki, I don't want to." I told her firmly and pushed my clothes' drawers shut with my foot. I turned around and faced my tomato-haired friend, and she gave me one of her signature grins.

As you may or may have not guessed, my name is Rin. _Kagamine_ Rin. I am your less-than-average 20 year-old practically-an-adult woman. (I consider myself an _older _teenager, though.)

Anyways. I go to a normal college with Miki; my closest friend for as long as I could remember—which isn't long.

I hardly remember anything about my life in the past. I only have several photos of myself as a child; and they're any old photos.

"Miki…" I started, holding the oldest photo in my hand; me as an infant, and said, "In the past, do you know what happened to me?"

I felt Miki's eyes on the back of my neck and I turned around, facing her. She had a serious look on her face, which had scars here and there. Honestly, it made her look tough, believe it or not.

Suddenly, her frown cracked into a smile and she shook her head.

"Let's just say your life was crazy back then." She laughed quietly, as if she were remembering a good memory.

Lucky her—I have none.

I furrowed my brow and sighed.

"If you say so, then fine." I put back my photo and looked at another. It was me—again—sitting in what looked like a classroom. I seemed happy, and you could tell I was because I was laughing in the picture.

It was weird, actually, because for some reason, the photo seemed to be cut in half—or something. God knows why…

I looked away while trying to shove that thought back into my head. Sitting on my bed, I looked up at Miki as she paced the floor, explaining the benefits of me going to this _place._

"But Rin, it's like a host club! It'll be fun!"

Yes, a host club. I know; it's crazy.

"Miki, I am not going to _anything _like that." I told her again firmly, and lied down on the bed; my arms folded behind my head as a cushion.

"Fine! It likes a…a…a party!" She said holding up her finger and added, "For exclusive members only."

"We're exclusive members, huh." I repeated in a sarcastic tone, and Miki pursed her lips.

"Well, I _wish_, but I _did _make reservations." She shrugged with a smile on her face and I gasped.

"You made reservations _already_?"

"Well, of course~!"

"Miki!" I exclaimed, sitting upright immediately. "Why?"

Miki pushed some hair behind her ear and placed her hands on her hips. "Because my friend invited me."

"And who's your friend?"

"He works there."

"…" I narrowed my eyes at Miki but her honest expression didn't change so I sighed again. "…Fine, we can go."

"Great!" Miki clapped her hands grinning. "We would have to go anyways, though; I already paid."

Again, I narrowed my eyes at her, but this time, I frowned a bit more so I guess I looked really annoyed.

"Whatever, Rin; c'mon! We have to get you changed~!"

x = + = x

I frowned at myself in the mirror while observing my outfit, and lo and behold, I looked stupid.

I don't know about you, but I don't really fancy black ruffly party dresses with spaghetti straps and gloves while trying to pull off that whole "sexy" thing and failing because you really aren't sexy at all.

Miki was wearing some great red dress that hugs all of her curves and totally screams the fact that she has a good body. Plus, she's has boobs. And mine, if they are even there, are covered by these stupid black ruffles.

Miki says I look fantastic. I say I look shitty.

"Ahh, look at yourself, Rin!" Miki grabbed my shoulders and shoved me in close to the mirror; fitting both of ourselves into the mirror's reflection. "You look _great_!"

"Yeah, I look absolutely _wonderful_. Now can I please take this off?" I groaned, turning to Miki and she frowned.

"Of course not! We have to leave soon, y'know!" Miki told me, and I groaned, rubbing my palm against my forehead.

"Miki, you _need _to tell me this stuff sooner…!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't agree with me, which is _why _it took so long." She countered, and I groaned once more.

"Whatever; let's just get this done and over with, alright?"

x = + = x

We sat silently in a cab as we drove through Tokyo, the night sky dim but filled with stars and lights around from the buildings. I looked out the window with certain interest in the many people walking around, crowding and clogging the streets. I'm amazed that so many people could live in one place.

A certain building caught my attention though—it was a black building with fancy attachments on it, like flowers and curvy things. The entrance had white, automatic doors, and above that in yellow, blinking neon block letters, it said "DANDELION".

To be honest, the place looked sketchy.

Suddenly, the taxi cab stopped abruptly with Miki calling out to the driver to stop. As she paid him, I opened the door and stepped out; entering the chilly winter air. I looked around and tried to ignore that feeling when you feel self-conscious exposing so much of your skin to the world.

Know that feeling? No? Oh. Well, imagine walking around naked in a city and that's it.

"Well, this is the place." Miki said as she stepped out next to me. We surveyed the area with interest and I glanced over at her. She had a grin on her face; something she always wears when she has a good feeling about something. I took this to heart and decided to trust her; after all, Miki _is _my best friend.

"…Alright then, let's go in." I muttered and started walking forwards, feeling more apathetic towards this whole decision. We approached the front doors as they slid open and entered slowly, observing the inside.

Strangely enough, the whole area was dark and quiet except for murmurs here in there. Until I stepped in fully, the lights turned on to a dim glow and I found myself in a narrow hallway. I gasped quietly and was surprised to see a figure in front of me—a man—with pink hair? Dressed in white collared shirt and red tie, neatly covered by a black vest, with a pair of slim, black dress pants to compliment, he seemed as if he were ready for a party. Wait—this isa host club; never mind.

"Welcome, Miss." He greeted me with a kind smile on his face, holding out his hand. His voice was odd—it seemed to be very soft but audible, like…very, very, very warm… A relaxing voice. Soothing to the mind and soul. His voice came out like music to my ears.

…Sort of.

I raised my eyebrows at him and his hand, and carefully with some reluctance, placed mine in his. I shook his hand, thinking that I was doing the right thing, and looked up but only to see him stifling a laugh.

"I was going to lead the way, but I guess this works too." He smiled at me and I felt my face flush with embarrassment as Miki giggled behind me. I bowed my head apologetically, muttered 'sorry', and we continued down the hallway.

"I take it you two ladies are the ones who made the reservations?" the tall man asked politely, and miki answered instantly,

"That would be us."

I nodded along although he wouldn't see.

We came upon some sort of red, velvet curtain at the end of the hallway, probably leading to an important room. The man turned around, smiled, and held up his finger, as if he were motioning us to wait. He stuck his head through the curtain, but obviously trying to make it so Miki and I couldn't see what was past him. As Miki peered over my shoulder, I heard him call out several, odd names.

"Mikuo! Rinto! Gumiya! We have our first guests!"

I heard some cheering and wooting, but then it quickly quieted down when the man whispered "shh". I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Miki who only shrugged. The man turned around, stepped aside, and moved the curtain aside. With a kind and inviting smile, he said, "Welcome to Dandelion."

In awe, Miki and I stepped forwards, entering the wider room that was much larger than the hallway itself. Couches, loveseats, coffee tables, chairs, practically any modern furniture you'd find in a living room was set out amongst the room in a designable fashion, giving off a very homey and relaxed feel. Everything was earthy, neutral colors that gave off some type of adult-like air.

On the furniture, either sat or leaned against, were several more men, all smiling and looking hot and doing that kinda' thing, which was particularly unsettling, because they were just…_staring. _Nevertheless, they were all pretty attractive.

_Well, of course, Rin, this is a host club. DUH._

Of course.

One of them had bright green hair, his side bangs longer than the rest if his hair, which was shorter in the back. On his head were red goggles, placed neatly on the tufts of hair he had sticking out. Unlike the first man, this one was wearing a collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and buttoned low, so he wore a red t-shirt underneath. From looking at him, I could tell he was trouble. And obnoxious.

There was another one who looked sort of shy, because he wasn't really looking at us, but past us. He had neat, soft-looking teal hair that was short and fell a little ways past his face. He wore the same outfit as the first man, but his collar wasn't all tight and tucked in and stuff. I'm not sure why exactly, but it hurt my head to look at him, so I turned away from him.

Then there was the last man—or boy, I don't really know; he looked _extremely _young—with blond, short, spiky hair. His bangs were pulled to the left side of his face with two red barrettes and another two on the opposite side for his side bangs. He wore the same collared shirt but without the vest and the collar was messy and lopsided, along with the tie, messily tied around his neck. He gave off this childish feel, as if he were immature and such.

I glanced at Miki, and saw that she had her eyes set on the teal-haired one. But not some dreamy look; more like a serious one, like her "this is business" look. I looked back at the group of guys, and couldn't help but to feel that something wasn't right. Or something.

"Well," the pink-haired man started, holding his hand out towards the room. "Why don't you two ladies enter? I'll go fetch us some drinks."

I nodded at him slowly and looked over at Miki, and then forwards. I walked further into the room, my shoes making annoying clumpy noises on the carpeted floor, and over to the green-haired man.

He looked up at me and grinned, something that seemed strikingly familiar in my mind. I attempted something of a smile and said,

"Hi, my name is Kagamine Rin."

Okay, good start.

Instead of what I expected him to do, which was to greet me with his name, he turned around and faced the other guys.

"Well then, Luki! Looks like the blonde chick likes me best!" He laughed hard for some reason, and I jumped a little bit at his attitude. The pink-haired man turned around and narrowed his eyes at the green-haired one, but then left the room. I'm gonna' guess that the pink-haired man is named Luki.

I glanced back at the green guy and he grinned once again.

"Nice to meet you, Rin, I'm Megpoid Gumiya. Call me Gumiya, 'kay?" He showed off his white teeth for a second and then turned to the guy who wore barrettes.

"That's Kagamine Rinto. Looks like you two have the same surname, but I don't assume you guys are related, huh?"

I shook my head.

"Yeah, figures. It ain't such a small world, is it?" Gumiya winked at me and shifted the goggles on his head. "Anyways, Rinto's a bit of a nut. If you looked at him and thought he was a kid, you'd be right, technically." He sighed and shrugged, but then the so-called Rinto jumped up.

"Hey, Gumiya-kun! I'm no kid!" He stuck out his tongue and made a weird noise. I twitched and heard Gumiya click his teeth.

"See? Rinto's a kid. Plus, he's only 19. He's pretty young."

I widened my eyes in shock and instantly looked over at Rinto. He's only nineteen? That's so young! I wonder why he works in a place like this...

Suddenly, the teal-haired man walked up to the three of us, with Miki trailing shortly behind.

"U-um, hi, Rin-san, I'm—" He started to say, but Miki immediately grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Ah, ah, what are you doing, Miki-cha—?" He yelped as she pulled him away, muttering something.

"We need to talk, alright?"

They left the room and the rest of us stared at them leave in silence.

I wonder why Miki was acting like that. O-oh, maybe that was her friend she was talking about earlier?

"Geez. That girl sure knows how to push around a guy." Gumiya sighed, wiping at his pants. I looked down at Gumiya and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, well, that's just how Miki is." I told him, and he perked up, like a dog.

"Miki, you say?" He asked, some sort of sparkle in his eyes that gave me weird vibes.

"Uh, yeah…" I gave him an odd look and glanced at Rinto, who was plopping down on one of the loveseats.

"Sigh…" He said, leaning his head back with his eyes closed, as if he were bored. "Wish we got more customers… With no girls here to talk to, all I can do is annoy Gumiya-kun…"

"Well, you sure are good at something…" Gumiya muttered under his breath, and then Rinto pouted.

"What? I'm good at a lot of things!"

"Suuure, you are."

"I am!"

"Like?"

"…Math! And looks, too."

"…"

Gumiya flopped back on the couch he was leaning against and sighed as Rinto did, like he was bored. For some reason, I felt like I needed to do something or else these guys wouldn't like me or get paid…

"Uh, is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly as Gumiya folded his arms behind his head and opened one eye.

"Anything? Well, we're supposed to do whatever _you _want to do, so just give it to us, and just like that," He snapped his fingers high in the air, with a flick of his head, and his lips curled into a smile at me. (I felt my heart jump by how slick and hot it looked—) "We'll do it."

…Anything? I don't know what I want them to do. I didn't want to come here in the first place, anyways.

I looked down at my clothing and felt self-conscious instantly. I felt like a slut—something I'd never want to be. With my short, black dress and these slim gloves, I felt like…out of place. Despite the fact I was at a good age and had no reason _not _to be here.  
I glanced back at Gumiya and Rinto, both of them staring at me, waiting for an answer. I felt hot again, like if I said something, I would screw up and sound stupid. So I said—

"Um, excuse me." I bowed and ran out of the entrance as fast as I could. I heard them calling out my name behind me, but I didn't stop until their voices seemed far away enough. I panted a little bit in the cold winter air, feeling once again, exposed to the world in this dress, but tried to ignore it as I leaned against the cold building walls.

"God, what am I doing…?" I mumbled to myself, the back of my head hitting against the cold brick. I heard the murmurs throughout the city streets, the cries of children and the yelling of the late-night street venders. Honestly, it wasn't safe to be out here at night—at all, really—but I had to get away from Gumiya and Rinto. I like them, but they're too loud and clashy and it totally sets off my mood and mindset. I felt a little overwhelmed too, by the fact that they would be willing to do whatever I wanted—and get paid. It doesn't seem right. At all. Maybe they have good intentions?

"Maybe they're good people…" I mumbled under my breath once again, and suddenly, I noticed the scent of smoke entering my nostrils. I winced and coughed a bit, covering my nose and mouth. I looked around for the source and saw a shady character off towards my left, at the far end of the building's outer walls. I jumped instantly and went on-guard, prepared for at any moment something would come in contact with my body or slit my neck. Unfortunately, the shady man must have noticed my odd behavior and was now looking at me. I squinted through the smoky and foggy air, but finally made out a young face—someone maybe at the age of at least 20? I'm not sure; he looked away too soon. But he was smoking for sure—and if he was actually twenty, I think that would be illegal.

Feeling a weird spark inside of me, I walked over to the man, my heels obnoxiously clacking against the hard ground and held my finger out at him.

"Um, excuse me, should you be smoking out here?" I asked, and the man looked at me, his expression completely apathetic to anything, but his eyes seemed a little bit softer than that. I also noticed that he had blonde hair—or some type of blonde shade of hair, and it was messy. Really messy. Like, spiky-sort-of-a-messy. It was cute. Plus, he wore a ponytail. Which is _really _weird and odd for a guy…

I twitched.

"Huh?" He replied, taking his hands out of his coat pockets, and then took the cigarette out of his mouth. I felt my eye twitch once again. Suddenly, he gave me a weird face and looked at me even closer in the face as I approached him.

Almost cautiously, he asked carefully, "…Are…Is… Um, sorry," he coughed. "W-would your name happen to be…'Rin', by any chance?"

I raised my eyebrow and felt my heart skip a beat. Well, looks like I have a creeper-stalker-person on my hands.

"Um, yes, my name _is _Rin, sir. May I help you?" I replied politely and carefully, and he shook his head, still staring at me weird.

"Uh, um, sorry, I uh…" He glanced left and right, and then took off in the opposite direction, and _fast._

"What—huh? Wait, how do you…?" I called, reaching out for the guy, but he was already gone within the dark fog and smoke, beginning to envelop the entire alleyway. The smoke cleared away slowly, and once it did, next to nothing was visible through the fog.

I stood there, confused and dumbfounded. My hand fell to my side and I clenched it. Suddenly, I felt this weird sensation in my hand… The palm of my hand—it…it stung.

I furrowed my brow at my hand but then looked back up.

_I wonder how he knew my name._

_-CHAPTER 1: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well, there you have it! Do you like? ;D I like how this came out~  
Lucky us it'll be a series~~~~ Oh, exciting~ x3  
And yeah, obviously, Len was smoking. BAD BOY, LEN. And what's up with Rin's  
memory? And what's up with the whole thing with Miki and Mikuo? Why haven't  
I mentioned Miku yet! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. /shuts up.**

**Anyways. I'm on a roll, guys; a lot of stuff will be updated within the next few days!  
Reviews and critique are greatly appreciated! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well hi guys I suck. *hit*  
Lol, it's been more than a month since I've updated this. WELL THEN...  
I hope you guys all like this chapter. I hope you read this too... Sorry if there's errors! xD  
Enjoy! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
Warning: Sexuality, smoking, language, blah blah blah.**

**Read~! :3**_

* * *

Chapter 2- __**Miki's POV**_

"You can't talk to her too much, Mikuo-kun." I told the tealette firmly as we both sat down in an exquisite room; fancy with cushioned chairs, a polished wood table, carved to perfection, all surrounded by intricate wallpaper and soft carpet, all colors of red, gold, and tan.

"Oh, I can't?"

"No, please don't."

"Has she still not…?"

"No."

"I see…" Mikuo sighed and covered his mouth in thought. He paused for a moment and looked up at me. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," I answered with a stern look as I folded my hands across my lap. "She'll be okay; it's just a matter of time…"

_**Rin's POV**_

With a heavy sigh, I entered the building once again, hugging my arms due to the cold. I looked around the narrow hallway and made my way past the red curtains.

Gumiya and Rinto were still at it, (God knows how,) and I sighed for the second time as I trudged over to the pair.

"Yo, Rin, you okay? You just ran off!" Gumiya pointed out and I rolled my eyes tiredly, plopping down on one of the love seats nearby Gumiya, slouching.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed some air." I mumbled with a sigh, and he nodded at me slowly.

Rinto raised his eyebrows up at me and grinned. "Are you sure you're okay? You look drained!"

I side glanced over at him, taking notice of his red barrettes messily attached to his bangs. He pinned his hair up like me, only he had no bow and his hair was shorter and spikier. In fact, I wasn't even wearing my bow right on the top of my head; instead, it was tied into the back of my hair. I reached up and started fiddling with the fabric and rubbing it in between my fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered him quietly, laying back against the sofa. Rinto looked over at me and scrunched up his face.

"No you're not! Gumiya-kun, do somethin', will ya'?" he bent over towards Gumiya and pointed to me. "She's obviously bored!"

Gumiya rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip. He straightened the goggles on his head and groaned in irritation. "Well, so am I! You can do something about it too, though, Rinto-kun. And Rin, what do you want to do?" Gumiya faced me and I flinched, becoming aware of the annoyance in his tone.

"I don't know; I'm just tired, okay?" I replied in my defense, averting my eyes to the floor and crossing my arms.

I peeked up a little and saw Rinto giving Gumiya a weird, indescribable face expression-gesture-or-something. I narrowed my eyes at them as Gumiya grinned a little bit and had this weird look in his eyes that for some reason looked terribly familiar.

"What?" I asked, and he sighed, looking at me.

" Rin, dear, if you're so tired, allow me to take you to a bedroom, yes?" Gumiya held out his hand and smiled at me sweetly, but somehow I knew there was more behind it. Again, I narrowed my eyes at him but I placed my hand in his anyways.

"Lead the way."

* * *

" Here it is," Gumiya lead me to a room and pushed a curtain aside to reveal a bedroom covered in silk and elegant fabrics. In the middle was a bed, filling up the majority of the room. I gasped under my breath and swore quietly in astonishment as we walked inside the room. He closed the door and flipped a switch next to it which lit the room dimly, hardly bright enough to see well enough. It actually seemed a bit...

"Romantic, is it not?" Gumiya said behind me, and I turned, alarms going off in my head about this whole situation.

Something seemed off, definitely. The way Gumiya was smiling and talking, the way this room looks and the fact he even suggested "romantic"...

I am not in a good position right now.

"No." I answered quickly and tried to avoid his touch, but not too noticeably. Unfortunately, the damn guy only kept coming closer and pressuring me into the corner of the room. I glanced side to side and tried to plan an escape in my head, but for some reason, my brain wouldn't let me think, not anything but "you're stuck; you'll be stuck here forever; you are _screwed_".

Gumiya pinned my arms up against the wall and pressed me closer into the corner and suggested with a sly grin on his face, "Rin, if you don't want to do anything, why don't I try doing something for you?"

I struggled a bit, but I tried to keep my cool under level. There 's no use flipping out or overreacting; that'll only add more fuel to this fire. I grunted a bit as I attempted to move my wrists, but it was no use—he had me in his grasp, and well.

"Do I have to pay?" I asked coolly, trying to appear indifferent towards his seductive words and actions. Gumiya chuckled and shook his head, grinning to himself.

"How about your body? Does that work for you?" he asked, pressing even closer to me so that we were sharing the same breath and body heat. I felt my heart beat a little faster as the heat in my face rose, but my heart wasn't only racing for that reason—this was a bad situation for myself, and I won't afford to let Gumiya get the better of me.

"No, unfortunately, it does not." I answered as quickly and apathetically as I could possibly do, yet it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

"Well then, Rin," he lowered his voice to a whisper and brushed his lips against my ear. "That sucks for you."

_Damn it—!_

At that very moment, Gumiya's lips collided with mine as he pulled me into a fierce and harsh kiss; his hands now on my waist and no longer my wrists. I shut my eyes tight and tried to position my hands so that I could get away from this guy, but for some reason my hands wouldn't work properly—Gumiya had me completely in his grasp.

"Gumiya—" His name tumbled out of my mouth for a quick second once our lips parted, and he held my face, his lips mere centimeters from my own and he stared into my eyes lovingly.

"Rin, don't worry..." he murmured quietly and began kissing me again. I couldn't exactly process everything that was going on at the moment, but I knew that a part of me hated kissing. Especially like _this. _And soon enough, I found myself lying against the bed on my back, Gumiya on top of me, and the two of us breathing so hard we just stared at each other for what seemed like every second was stretched and dragged out even longer than they usually are and my head just couldn't process a thing and somehow Gumiya managed to unzip the thing in the back of my dress and what the hell does he even think he's doing, where is this going, how come I can't do anything about it, and why does this seem so familiar and—

" Gumiya-kuuuun~! Luki-kun wants you~"

Instantly my senses perked up once I heard that voice, and even Gumiya was startled, because I saw him flinch and nearly fall off of me. I took this situation as a chance and decided to get away, so I inched up and got myself far enough away from him.

"Damn it..." Gumiya muttered, rolling his eyes and grinding his teeth together. "Alright, alright, Rinto! Tell L uki that he's an asshole..."

I blinked at him as he got up and off the bed on his two feet and began walking towards the door. He turned around slowly and waved a hand at me. "Sorry, Rin, if that was a little surprising. You were practically asking for it."

I raised my eyebrows at him and was about to tell him I was certainly _not _asking for it, but he left too quickly. I saw Rinto stand in the doorway calling something out to Gumiya, and then he turned to me.

"You okay, Rin? You can come out of there now! You need to meet Len while you're at it!"

I stared at him from across the room in slight astonishment. Wasn't he the one who got Gumiya to do that to me in the first place? I honestly don't understand the two...

And who's this 'Len' ? There's _more _guys? Geez, I hope he isn't crazy like these two...

I hopped off the side of the bed, and stumbled a bit because my legs seemed to be a bit wobbly so I sat on the edge of the bed again just in the case I'd collapse on the floor. Rinto took notice of this and ran into the room, hurrying over to me.

"Rin, c'mon, I'll help you!" he offered his hand, and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine, Rinto-san, I'll walk myself." I refused and stood up, this time better than the last. Rinto gave me a worried look at first but then smiled and shrugged, heading out towards the door.

"Whatever you say, Rin. And you can call me 'Rinto', y'know."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. "Sure, okay."

* * *

My God, it's the guy. It's the smoking guy! The smoking guy who somehow knew my name is Len! He works here too? W-well, then again, he WAS right outside the building, so I could have guessed, but... How does he know me, anyways?

I stared at him carefully from behind Rinto, who yeah, is younger than me, but is still taller.

The smoker guy—_Len—_noticed me obviously, and was surprised.

"Rin? What is she doing here?" He looked around anxiously at Miki and the teal-haired guy who's name I still don't know. Miki stared uncomfortably at Len and it really looked like she wanted him to shut up. The teal-haired guy just looked plain uncomfortable.

"I could say the same thing about you, Len! You were smoking out there!" I countered, without thinking, and Rinto held his hand up in front of my face, motioning me to stop.

"It's fine, Len always smokes when he feels depressed." he told me carefully and I nodded in understanding.

"I do not!" Len denied and Miki sighed, placing her hand against her forehead.

"Len, shut up. If you want to smoke, go into the room that it was meant for."

"I was just smoking outside though! What's the whole problem with that? !"

I took notice of Miki's unusual rudeness towards Len. I mean, they just met, didn't they? We've never come here before, anyways.

"Whatever, Len. On the a different note, do you know what happened to Miku?" Miki asked, obscurely changing the topic. The tealette immediately stiffened, but kept his gaze lowered to the floor, and Len's eyes flickered over to Miki with certain interest. Only me and Rinto stood there confused.

"...Miku-chan? I don't really know." Len answered finally with a sigh. "I know that two years ago there was that accident and—"

Suddenly, Miki _slapped _Len in the face. Yes, people, slapped.

"Ow!" Len shrieked, holding his cheek in pain. "Miki, why the hell did you _slap _me?"

"Because!" she said back and then began whispering something into his ear. I glanced at Rinto, and he shrugged, so we continued to watch the other two nodding and whispering back and forth. Len seemed to become more serious than angry, and Miki herself looked firm. Whatever they were whispering about, it was important.

"Geez. You could have just told me sooner..." Len muttered once they finished and he stuck his hands into his pant pockets.

"I could have told you a lot of things, Len. Now shut up and don't act stupid." Miki mumbled back and Len frowned, narrowing his eyes at the ground.

"God, you're acting just like how she was years ago..."

"Len...!" she whispered harshly, and he flinched.

"Sorry, sorry..."

I stared at Miki and Len in confusion. I don't know what they were talking about, but it seemed pretty secretive. But maybe not so much that they could talk about it in front of me and Rinto? Even still, I want to know why I can't be in on this.

Then, Len looked over at me and stared for a moment. He looked deep in thought, and it was a little creepy and uncomfortable so I decided to speak up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Len jumped a little bit, acting slightly flustered, and Miki sighed, shaking her head.

"U-uh, sorry, Rin, it's just... Man, it's really nice to see you again, I guess, haha." Len scratched his head nervously as he laughed a bit, and I felt something on the inside of me. Something I couldn't place, but it was there, definitely.

Somehow, Len knew me before now.

Maybe he was part of the past I don't know about?

_-CHAPTER 2: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan:**** Well, I'm sure we all knew Len had something to do with it. He has a big part in this whole thing... Actually, everyone does, really.  
And don't worry. That little scene with Gumiya and Rin was just a plot device~ lD Anyhow, I hate writing scenes like that... Too bad there's more  
of them coming in HtGtLY... lllorz /lolwut spoiler.  
So we all know who's involved in Rin's past, right? :D Now we just need to figure out what happened exactly~ (oh boy it's like a mystery hohoho)  
And by the way, this might end up being REALLY short. I'll try to stretch it out if I need to. :D**

**Reviews please! :3  
**


End file.
